


Drabble: The Honeymoon

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Sean/Viggo Wedding Drabbles Series [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-23
Updated: 2003-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: The Honeymoon

"I was thinking. We could drive to Banff. Rent a cabin. The view's amazing. You look out your window and there's mountain straight above you. The colors, Sean. It's amazing."

"You'd spend more time painting the view than painting, er, _my_ view."

"Point. Toronto? There's a good museum there."

"Been there. Filming."

"But you had six a.m. calls. Imagine getting to see the city, and sleep late."

"Promise?"

"Promise. No getting up at six unless I wake up early and decide that you look like you could use a blowjob."

"And what does that look like?"

*grin*

*tackle*

*unzip*

*slurp*  
   
   
 


End file.
